goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Kanker
Lee Kanker is the oldest and the leader of the three Kanker Sisters. She is in love with Eddy, although Eddy doesn't return her feelings. Appearance Edit Lee wears a white tank top with red polka-dots on it, golden earings, a pink belt along with blue jeans and purple shoes with white soles. She is considered the leader of the Kankers. She has poor teeth, as one of them is blue and the rest are yellow. She wears a nightgown that covers her upper body and thighs to bed. Lee, like her sister Marie, has an accent, but it is much stronger. She also has orange/ginger that covers her eyes most of the time. Personality Edit Lee seems to be the leader of the Kankers and most likely the eldest sister. Despite this leadership role, her sisters aren't exactly blind followers, and so quite often there are scraps for leadership among the Kankers, as evidenced by their various arguments. However, Lee doesn't have a problem with this, as she enjoys the brawls, and this may even help her out in two ways, as the fights both establish her authority and keep her sisters in good physical shape for whenever they might need to go out and establish power. Even though Lee loves fighting, her style is quite pragmatic, especially when she is teamed up with her sisters. This is most evident in "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", where she backs off and lets her sisters fight over the tater tots in order to listen to Edd's proposal. Although that's the most obvious example, there are plenty of other examples, such as in "Know it All Ed", when she and her sisters let the Eds exhaust all their ammo before moving in for the kill. If she is willing to back off and let her sisters do the fighting sometimes, though, she is quite often more willing to be the first one in, as was demonstrated in "Run for your Ed". This fighting spirit has caused some problems with the kids, but Lee doesn't seem to care. If she did care, she obviously wouldn't have undertaken such an effort as The Destruction of Rethink Avenue. This is more overt in the movie, where she and her sisters capture most of the kids in order to help their "boyfriends". Lee does not seem to be motivated solely by her love for her boyfriend, however, as she is (like her sisters) willing to steal his hard-earned (or rather, hard-scammed) money whenever the feeling takes her. In fact, she is very good at this, as her plans vary from completely wrecking Eddy's schemes ("Over Your Ed") to providing a simple pocket-picking ("Know it All Ed"). Despite this, she does seem to genuinely love Eddy, as in both her first appearance and her last, she is shown to deeply care for the one she terms her boyfriend. She may be faking some of their relationship, however, as when she was pursued in "A Twist of Ed" she was shown to not be quite ready to deal with such a thing. Not only that, but as "Don't Rain on My Ed" shows, it's not so much that she needs a specific Ed as much as she needs just an Ed, as she was willing to share Edd with her sisters. However, by "May I have this Ed?", she seems to have some problems with Marie "borrowing" her boyfriend to get back at May, so she may very well have gotten to a point where she refuses to share Eddy with either of her sisters. Like her sisters, Lee seems to be really possessive of her looks. Her pride actually seems to be her hair, as evidenced by her comments towards it in "Quick Shot Ed", "Look Into My Eds" and "Home Cooked Eds". This makes sense, as her hair is probably her most remarkable feature. It always covers her eyes, which have only been seen on five occasions. In the first, "Who, What, Where, Ed", she briefly exposed one of her eyes when telling a "man" at the trailer that her mother wasn't home. In the second, "A Fistful of Ed", both eyes were shown as she screamed in pain from a book dropped on her foot, as well as in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo where she was bitten by Eddy on the leg during a scuffle (third) and then kicked upside the head by May shortly afterward (fourth). But in the movie, she was shown with three, which may have been an intentional goof.Category:Orange characters Category:Kankers Category:Ededdneddy Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Lil Peepz Characters